


Routine

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Bucky visits the same fountain that he and Steve would sit by all the time and feels lonely. Takes place after the events of Endgame.





	Routine

The park was quiet despite being nearly 9am. A few people were scattered about jogging or walking their dog but it almost felt empty. Birds chirped and bugs sang and the fountain a few feet away splashed without a care in the world. Everything seemed peaceful. And lonely.

Bucky Barnes sat on a bench near the fountain, alone. He had a cup of coffee in his left hand and a note in his right. The note had been read so many times that it was practically burned into his brain by then. He hated it even more every time he read it but there was nothing he could do.

The bench felt empty after years of sitting with his best friend in the exact same spot. They rested after morning runs, got some fresh air after stuffy meetings, had impromptu venting sessions all on the same bench. Now it was just Bucky, the space next to him jarringly empty. It felt the same way in his heart too - part of his life was missing now and he had no way to replace it.

Sometimes, Bucky thought he could hear a voice in the fountain. The bubbles would murmur something about 'doing this all day' and he winced every time. The fountain would never stop unless it froze and the sentiment was painfully familiar. He could stop going to the park and sitting on the bench, but then what else would he do? His life felt pointless and empty except for the same sad routine.

"You really took all the stupid with you, punk," Bucky muttered to himself, glaring at the fountain as if that could fight back the tears he felt coming. "So much for bein' with me to the end of the line." 

He looked back at the note again. It was an explanation, an apology, and a reassurance all rolled into one. It was salt in his wounds and a salve for his aching heart. Every time he thought about throwing it away, a little voice in his head stopped him. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for it.

"Is this how it felt for you when I disappeared?" Bucky's voice carried over empty air and nobody heard him. Nobody answered. He sighed and slumped back against the bench, long hair draping over his face and hiding him away. 

Maybe he would find the strength to move on one day. But that day felt farther away every time he read the note, and life felt a little less fair every time he sat down in the park alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be sad about Bucky with me on tumblr. Find me @packedgarage


End file.
